<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bat Contingency Plan Delta: Seduce the Clone by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231325">Bat Contingency Plan Delta: Seduce the Clone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bottom Tim Drake, BruKon smut is in chapter 4, Bruce and his wonderful plans, Coming Untouched, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, I know I said light rough sex but Kon broke Tim’s hip and Tim said thank you, Kon voice: will someone please sign off my hours ;/, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, M/M, Office Sex, Timkon Smut is in chapter 1, bottom kon el, for those of you that are just here for the smex, just saying this now kon will have a daddy kink because lets be real he totally has one, kinkmeme fill, light rough sex and i do mean light, thirsty Tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were Tim’s identity was never revealed to his team, Superboy and Red Robin have a friends with benefit arrangement, but its never gone past that, because Tim has refused to reveal his identity </p><p>After finding out Kon applied for an internship at Wayne Enterprises, however, Tim is elated. He’s not allowed to reveal his identity, but its fair game if Kon figures it out on his own. So, Tim pulls strings to make sure Kon gets hired</p><p>Bruce isn’t stupid, and realizes Exactly what’s going on, and decides the best solution to nip the entire thing right in the bud is to seduce Kon</p><p>Chaos, unsurprisingly, ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathan/gifts">Dathan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for a kinkmeme fill</p><p>‘I would like Conner to not know the identities of the Batfam. He just gets a job (internship, modeling, etc.) at Wayne enterprises and he's happy as a clam. So Tim uses this opportunity to try to seduce Kon as a civilian, getting him to love both sides and all that jazz. Bruce, the disapproving father, comes in and tries to make sure that his son doesn't elope with an alien hybrid. By seducing him first, of course, what would disuade him.</p><p>So then comes the PR nightmare of two executives chasing around an intern (or whatever) while Kon just tries to get someone to sign his hours. Bruce could start out just trying to get Tim to quit on Kon but starts seeing his charm.</p><p>BP for Bruce to "win" and sleep with Kon, but then Kon just gets up and is like 'That was great, gotta go, Tim's buying brunch.</p><p>BP they are all still vigilantes, with all the more ridiculous excuses.’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting an internship at Wayne Enterprises was pretty much the stuff of dreams, really. Why? Because Kon could now show up in Gotham and openly mock Batman's No Meta role, because Kon was here on official business, that's why.</p><p>(Was that the primary reason Kon had applied for it? Of course not. Would Kon rub it in Batman's face at every opportunity? Of course he fucking would)</p><p>That, and, he could now go and troll Red Robin whenever he'd like.</p><p>Kon and Rob had been teammates for years, but Red Robin had yet to reveal his identity to them. In all honesty, Young Justice had all but lost hope that Rob would ever be truly honest with them, but that's was bats for you, Kon supposed.</p><p>They stuck to each other and kept the rest of the world at arm's length.</p><p>Still, despite that, Rob was a good friend. Sure, there would always be an unspoken lack of trust between them, because that's what secrets did, but, his life? Kon would place that in Rob's hands without even blinking, which was really ironic, all other factors considered.</p><p>Still. Landing both an internship and a modeling gig at Wayne Enterprises? It was gonna be a blast!</p><hr/><p>Tim couldn't believe it.</p><p>His plan had actually worked.</p><p>For years, Tim had been forced to keep his personal and his hero life firmly separate. There was just too much risk in exposing his name to his friends. Not just to Tim, but also to his family.</p><p>The whole thing had driven a rather firm wedge between Tim and his friends. Lord knew it practically drove a stake through his relationship with Steph, but Tim supposed that was for the best, considering he had finally accepted he was gay.</p><p>Tim didn't chose to be gay, that's just what happens when you spend your formative years obsessing over muscular men in leather tights.</p><p>Tim remembered when Young Justice had graduated and become the Teen Titans. Even then, Tim had kept his identity a secret, because his adoptive family came first. Had to come first, because there were all sorts of ways to get information out of someone against their will.</p><p>Hell, the first time he'd met Kon, Ivy had put him under her spell. Not to mention the time Cassie got compromised by Ares. Or the time Bart got compromised by Bedlam. Or, the two, count them, two, separate occasions one of his teammates had literally been replaced with a clone without any of them being able to tell the difference.</p><p>So, Tim lied. It just was to risky to do otherwise. Tim lied, and lied, and lied, and... Got caught, pretty damn quick, actually.</p><p>The looks he'd gotten after he'd tried to convince everyone that his real name was Alvin Draper had all but spoken for themselves. If Tim had left it at that maybe things would have turned out differently, but... Tim never really knew when to quit, and had lied and lied and lied again.</p><p>He was still part of the team, even now that Young Justice had been replaced with the Teen Titans. He just... Tim didn't think he'd ever build real trust between himself and them again. That was the sacrifice he'd had to make, and the whole thing left him more than a bit bitter.</p><p>But, now, he had an opportunity to change that, because Kon would be interning at Wayne Enterprises!</p><p>Kon had seen Tim's face. Kon had seen Tim's civilian face, unmasked. Kon could track Tim's heartbeat, and had done so on more than one occasion.</p><p>Tim wasn't allowed to tell his team his identity. He knew that. But, if Kon put the pieces together by himself? At that point, Tim would be golden!</p><p>And... Maybe he and Kon could finally go past occasional heated fucks, and towards an actual relationship? Hey, a guy could dream, and Tim couldn't deny that he wanted more than what he currently had with Superboy.</p><p>More that Kon currently refused to provide, because Tim wouldn't even share his name with his friends, so why could they share anything more with him?</p><p>But, now, things could finally change.</p><p>All it took was making sure Kon got the job! And, okay, Tim had to pull some favors, but still. He had this in the bag.</p><hr/><p>Bruce Wayne was not stupid by any means, nor was he blind. Bruce knew his son had a thing for Clark's clone brother-son hybrid. Anyone who had spent time around Tim gushing about Kon would know that, really.</p><p>Bruce didn't approve. Bruce had never liked the clone, ever since he'd first popped into existence. Not only had Bruce lost one of his closest friends, to add insult to injury, he'd been replaced by a hotheaded attention seeking brat that had gone as far as copywriting the Superman name.</p><p>That had been a dark time in Bruce's life. Admittedly, associating Conner to it wasn't fair, but no one had ever said that Bruce Wayne wasn't petty. And, if they had? They were either delusional, or they had lied.</p><p>Bruce's trust had shot down even further when the clone's true parentage had come to light. Luthor had helped bioengineer him, and had gone as far as picking which and what individual genes he wanted to import on his so-called 'son'.</p><p>The only one's who'd really trusted the boy right off the bat had been the Kents, going as far as convincing Clark to let the clone live with them. What they saw in Conner was something Bruce himself would never understand.</p><p>And now... Now, Tim had decided to do this, of all things. Bruce was not ignorant to his adoptive son's infatuation. If anything, that Bruce could understand. Kon-El was nice to look at, Bruce could admit. Conner looked like a leaner, more flexible, younger version of Clark, if Bruce was being honest.</p><p>The sexual attraction, Bruce understood. He could see the appeal, really and truly. It was everything past that that confused Bruce.</p><p>Tim seemed to have genuine feelings for the clone, to the point where Bruce's young protege had once turned on him and attacked him without a second thought when Bruce had threatened the clone in his presence.</p><p>And now... Tim had gone through the effort of pulling strings behind his back to assure Conner got hired at Wayne Enterprises. He'd been subtle about it, of course, but they didn't call Bruce the World's Greatest Detective for to reason.</p><p>Bruce interlaced his fingers, resting his chin on top of then as he looked over the file on Superboy. What to do, what to- Bruce froze. Wait. He knew exactly what he could do, to nip this entire farce right in the bud.</p><hr/><p>Red Robin always let out the most sinful moans when Kon hit that particular spot inside of him. Their weekly fucks were always a good way to let out steam, and Red Robin? He was such a needy, slutty bottom, and Kon loved indulging him.</p><p>His teammate had refused Kon's suggestion that they take their tryst somewhere more private, falling to his knees and clutching to Kon's legs the second he'd landed on the rooftop, mouthing at Kon's dick through his pants.</p><p>Kon had intended to explain why he was here, that he'd be in Gotham more often now that he had an internship here, but Red Robin clearly wasn't interested in speaking right now, from the way Kon could smell the lust just radiating off him.</p><p>Rob needed to get fucked, and he needed to get fucked now.</p><p>"You're a thirsty little slut today, aren't you?" Kon muttered as Red Robin pulled his cock out, deepthroating as much as he could in one fell swoop. Despite all the practice he'd gotten, not even Rob could deepthroat all of him in one go, not yet, but he was getting there.</p><p>Rob moaned around him, looking up at him, mask still firmly in place.</p><p>At least Rob had finally lost that cowl he had insisted on wearing where he'd first taken the Red Robin mantle. Kon liked this new suit so much more. Rob's current suit fit him like a glove, accentuating every muscle and curve. Rob was smaller than Kon, and always would be, but fuck if he wasn't built nice.</p><p>And fuck if he didn't give good fucking head.</p><p>"Mm, that's it," Kon moaned, burying his hands in Rob's hair as his fellow vigilante took him down deep. It took Rob a few tries, but he finally managed to get Kon's entire length down his throat.</p><p>That was no easy feat. Kryptonian's were not known for being small. Rob's mouth was stretched around Kon's girth, pretty lips wide open to accommodate him. A few tears started to leak under the mask, and fuck if that didn't make a pretty picture.</p><p>Red Robin, on his knees, jacking himself off with tears in his eyes, mouth stuffed full with Kon's cock down his throat.</p><p>Lowering one of his hands, Kon let his fingers run along Rob's neck, feeling his dick in there. Rob moaned around him, sinful and muffled.</p><p>Then, with a smile, Kon pressed two fingers on either side of his teammates needy and squeezed ever so lightly. Not enough to cut off his air supply, not while he was deepthroating, but enough for Rob to feel it.</p><p>For a moment, he could see panic in Robin's eyes, even past the mask. Panic, and the way his heartbeat picked up into the most lovely crescendo. Rob gagged around Kon's cock, sound muffled and choked.</p><p>Kon loosed his grip on the other's throat a bit, and pushed. The way Robis eyes widened as Kon forced his entire length down his throat, mixed with the smell of fear and lust coming off the smaller vigilante in waves, was downright euphoric.</p><p>"That's a good fucking boy," Kon praised, because he knew Rob loved it. Knew Red Robin had a praise kink a mile high, that he craved validation. "You're being so good for me, taking me so well."</p><p>Kon held Rob there for several seconds, face pushed down all the way into Kon's pubes, listening to the sound of the other struggling for air. The way his heart was beating with an excited air.</p><p>Rob loved the rough treatment, and Kon liked giving it.</p><p>Finally, Kon pulled back, drawing himself out of the other's throat until the head of his cock was pressed to Rob's cheek, smearing precum all over it. Rob let out a choked out gasp, clutching to Kon's legs like a lifeline, face covered in drool, lips red and stretched.</p><p>Then, with a desperate moan, Rob's mouth went to the underside of Kon's cock, kissing along the veins before reaching his balls, plopping one into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily.</p><p>"Mm, fuck yeah, Rob. You're a thirsty little slut for me today, aren't you?" Kon asked, fingers ruffling along Rob's hair. Rob looked up at him, mouth full, and let out a groan.</p><p>Rob pulled back, only to take Kon's length in his hand, slowly stroking him as he kissed along the veins, making his way back to the top. Rob plopped the head back into his mouth, tongue swirling along it and into Kon's piss hole.</p><p>Rob really did give good head. Kon wondered how many other people he practiced with, getting on his knees like this. Red Robin loved to be shoved down to the ground and defiled, and Kon was more than willing to indulge him.</p><p>Rob pulled away, letting Kon's cock smear more precum on his face again as he rubbed his cheek against it, a happy smile splaying across his face.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me," Rob whispered, stroking Kon's shaft and pressing several more kisses along the side. "It's been so long. I feel empty without the stretch. Dildos just don't scratch that itch, you know?" Rob groaned out, rubbing himself shamelessly against Kon's leg.</p><p>Fuck. How could Kon say no to something like that?</p><p>Pulling his teammate up, Kon mashed their lips together, tasting himself on Rob's tongue. Rob kissed him back just as hungrily, quickly lifting his legs to wrap around Kon's waist, arms latching onto Kon's neck.</p><p>Rob had always been smaller than him, but that had become more self evident over the years as Kon continued to grow and he hadn't.</p><p>Kon had Luthor and Kent genes, Neither side of his family tree was small, but, Red Robin? He never did manage to grow past 5'5.</p><p>Kon, on the other hand, was now almost an entire foot taller than him. Rob felt so small in his arms, so tiny. Like Kon could crush him with a single squeeze of his arms. Technically speaking, Kon could.</p><p>Kon's tactile telekinesis made quick work of Rob's suit, pulling down his pants enough for Kon to clutch onto the bat's ass cheeks, giving them a healthy squeeze. Rob moaned into Kon's smooth as Kon spanked him, hard.</p><p>Kon pulled back from the kiss before mouthing at Rob's ear, feeling as the other parted against his neck. Kon spread Rob's cheeks, a finger just pressing against the rim of Rob's entrance, before freezing.</p><p>There was something already there.</p><p>With Kon's senses already wracking all over Rob's body he knew exactly what it was: a butt plug, planted firmly inside the other hero.</p><p>Kon could practically feel Rob's satisfied smirk against his throat. Focusing on the plug Kon allowed his tactile telekinesis to take hold of it, shoving it in further.</p><p>Rob let out a filthy gasp, clutching to Kon harder as precum spilled out of his dick, right onto Kon's shirt.</p><p>Kon brought his hand back before slamming it back down, spanking Robin. Rob let out a gasp, a bit more precum spilling from his dick. Red Robin was a bit of a pain slut, as Kon had learned, so he could treat him rougher than other human lovers he'd had in the past.</p><p>Kon rubbed at the spot he'd hit before mouthing at Rob's throat, teeth just scrapping the skin. "You dirty little slut, getting me dirty, going on patrol with a butt plug inside of you. Were you that desperate to get fucked by me that you just couldn't wait?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" Rob chanted, bucking against him. "I need it! I need you in me! I need to get fucked! I- Mmph!"</p><p>Quicker then Rob could process, Kon had him slammed to the ground, legs spread, fingers wrapped around Rob's throat.</p><p>The look of euphoria on Red Robin's face when Kon moved and he realized that Kon's dick was already inside him would never get old. Kon's old teammate really was a cock hungry slut, needing to be fucked and filled, and Kon was more than willing to deliver.</p><p>Rob's dick exploded between them as Rob suddenly came, spilling cum all over the both of them.</p><p>Thats all it had taken. One thrust. One thrust, and Rob was cumming, muscles clenching around Kon's dick, desperate sounds falling from his lips. Fuck. Rob must have been really thirsty for it today, needing to get fucked.</p><p>"You dirty whore, cumming from just me putting my dick inside you," Kon moaned as Rob sobbed, body shaking around him.</p><p>If Rob thought that was going to make Kon pause and give him some time to breathe, he had another thing coming.</p><p>Rob made a keening sound as Kon pulled back before shoving back in, mouth falling open as Kon's thrusts drew the most filthy sounds from the other vigilante's lips as Kon fucked him through his orgasm, thrusts steady and deep. More cum spilled between then, painting Rob's chest white. A bit even landed on his cheek, a drop spilling into that sinful mouth.</p><p>"Is this what you needed, Rob?" Kon demanded, leaning over the other. Kon lifted himself onto his haunches, thrusting roughly into his fellow vigilante. Even the mask couldn't hide the way Rob's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the force, tongue falling out of his mouth as he laid there and took it like a good bottom slut boy. "Is this the itch your toys just can't scratch?"</p><p>Kon ground himself all the way in, watching as Rob arched his back for him just right. Rob's uniform was pulled up, exposing his chest and abs. Rob might not be built out of muscle, but his body was still lean and fit.</p><p>Kon let his hand drop from Rob's throat down to his abs, feeling alongside the visible bump in Rob's chest. Rob was still gasping, hands at his sides clutching desperately at nothing.</p><p>Kon leaned down, face to face, pressing in deeper. Rob all but meowled at that, a bit of drool falling from his lips.</p><p>"You're taking me so well, Rob," Kon pushed against Rob's stomach, against the spot where he could feel his own cock inside the other, enjoying the noises it drew out of Rob. "Like you were built for this. Built to be fucked by Kryptonian cock. Maybe, I should let my brothers have a turn with you too? Would you like that? We can pass you around, fucking you nice and good until you're passed out, filled with so much of our cum that you'll look pregnant."</p><p>Rob didn't answer him. At least, not with words. The noises he made were answer enought, though, letting out a desperate whisper.</p><p>"Ple- Plea-," Rob stuttered, whimpers falling from his lips as Kon began to fuck him even rougher, not even able to complete his words. Kon wouldn't be surprised if he ended up breaking something.</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time. They'd gotten to the point where Zach had just started supplying them with healing potions for Rob, insisting that he really did not want to know why they needed so many.</p><p>Kon shoved a finger in Rob's mouth, watching as the other moaned, lips latching on and sucking on it.</p><p>Kon sat up, using his ttk to move Rob around, one leg over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist before thrusting again. The new angle made Rob all but scream, mouth falling open again. Kon wouldn't be surprised if their little tryst ended up recorded and all over the internet.</p><p>Red Robin was being loud and shameless, making the most delicious sounds for him, and Kon loved it. But, he was being a bit too loud. While Kon himself wouldn't mind the world knowing Superboy was fucking Red Robin into orgasm after orgasm, Kon doubted Rob himself would be very happy with him if they got caught.</p><p>For a moment, Kon was tempted to wrap his fingers around Rob's throat again and squeeze just a bit. He knew Rob would let him. Rob would love it, even. Kon's Robin liked it rough.</p><p>Kon toyed with the idea for another few seconds before deciding he had a better one.</p><p>The way Rob's eyes widened through his mask as Kon shoved his own butt plug in his mouth was the thing of wet dreams.</p><p>Rob sucked on the plug that had been inside of him only a few minutes before hand, moans still audible, but now a bit muffled.</p><p>Letting Rob's leg drop, Kon wrapped his arms around the smaller hero's waist, pulling him up as Kon sat up on his knees. Rob bounced wildly in his lap as Kon took Rob's firm ass cheeks in his hands, giving them a squeeze.</p><p>"That's it, baby," Kon spurred him on as Rob rested his head between his pecs, body shaking with broken sobs. "Take what you need from me. Fuck yourself on my cock. This is all you're really good for: being a slut for me to fill and fuck and breed."</p><p>Red Robin buckled in Kon's lap, desperate for more. As he did so, Kon toyed with the idea of bringing Jon and Match into this. Rob really would look pretty, fucked out of his mind, cum leaking out of his holes as the three of them took their turns with him.</p><p>If Rob was really up for it, they might be able to get Kenan involed too.</p><p>Kon let his hands trail up along Rob's back, feeling the muscle there. Rob was bouncing on him like a man possessed, like he just couldn't get enough. Curling his fingers into Rob's hair, Kon yanked on it a bit, exposing his throat. Rob let him, not fighting it even for a moment.</p><p>It wouldn't have mattered if he had.</p><p>Kon leaned down, biting into his neck, teeth piercing skin.</p><p>The butt plug fell out of Rob's month as he wailed, cumming between them again, body shaking, trembles running up and down his skin.</p><p>Kon groaned, kissing along Rob's neck, licking up just the tinniest bit of blood before liking at his ear. "Do you want my cum in you, Rob? Do you want me to breed you like the slut you are, so you have to go back to Batman with my cum dripping out of your slutty hole?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes, YES!" Rob shouted his approval, and Kon delivered, pumping up once, twice, before releasing himself inside Rob, giving him exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Rob moaned loudly at that, hips falling still for just a moment as he just let himself feel it. Feel Kon inside him, filling him up.</p><p>Then...</p><p>The world around them twisted as Kon moved, quickly taking the pair of them to Rob's nearest safehouse. Before Rob could even process what was happening, Kon had him on his knees, face flushed against his own sheets as Kon drove into him, again and again, drawing moans out.</p><p>They weren't done yet. Not by a longshot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sex in this chapter :P<br/>(Is this whole thing longer than I expected? Yes sir. One chapter to go, though, so BruKon is coming up 👀)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rob ended up passing out after the sixth orgasm Kon managed to wring out of him, splayed across the sheets, cum leaking out of his ass.</p><p>Kon had fucked him a few more times even after that, cumming in him twice more for good measure (For the record, yes: Rob had given him permission beforehand to do that). Kon had... Probably gone a bit overboard, considering how bloated Rob's stomach looked right now, but Rob had wanted it and Kon had delivered.</p><p>Kon sighed as he left the safe house. Normally, Kon didn't like leaving Rob unit after he'd already woken up, but, if Kon didn't make it to Wayne Enterprises, <em>pronto</em>, he could kiss his new position there goodbye. Showing up late on the very first day was a surefire way to get fired, which Kon did not want after all the work he'd put into getting the position.</p><p>Kon wasn't a total asshole, so he'd cleaned Rob up a bit, plugged him back up, and changed the sheets before leaving, along with applying some of Zach's healing salve just in case.</p><p>Kon might have snapped Rob's hip again before he'd passed out. Again. Considering how Rob had responded to that with a dry orgasm and a broken sob, Rob himself hadn't minded a bit, but still. Kon didn't like leaving so soon after their rounds, but he did not exactly have much of a choice right now.</p><p>Kon hoped Rob wouldn't kill him later for fucking him stupid and leaving after with only a short note left behind.</p><p>After changing into civies, Kon made his way towards Wayne Tower. The place was impossible to miss, dominating the Gotham skyline. Kon silently wondered if he'd get to meet Bruce Wayne. That man radiated dilf energy, and Kon wouldn't mind experiencing that first hand for himself.</p><p>What? Sue him. Yes, Wayne helped perpetuate the Capitalist system, but, he was also pretty damn hot. Single dad, adopting orphans left in right, known bisexual playboy disaster? Of course, Kon was into him.</p><p>(Did that have something to do with Kon's own deep seated daddy issues? Perhaps)</p><p>Making sure to be inconspicuous, Kon landed in an empty alley near Wayne Tower before making his way onto the busy street.</p><p>Gotham itself was a dark city, a far contrast from Metropolis. The gothic architecture alone looked like it had personally been designed by Edward Elric himself, which was really saying something.</p><p>After getting scanned at the door for weapons, because of course that was a thing in Gotham, Kon made his way forward towards the receptionist desk.</p><p>A pretty blonde twink was typing away there, wearing a form fitting blue polo shirt. He was easy on the eyes, and Kon had to resist the urge to use his X-Ray vision on the guy. Around him, people were coming and going, most not even bothering to go up to the desk, which was convenient for Kon because he had a beeline straight towards the guy.</p><p>The receptionist didn't even bother looking up at him. Instead, his eyes remained locked firmly on the screen, still typing away at a rapid pace. A name tag with the name 'Ryan' was embroidered on his chest.</p><p>"Name?" Ryan asked without looking up.</p><p>"Conner Kent," Kon gave his legal name. While he preferred the name 'Kon-El', he couldn't exactly go around calling himself that.</p><p>The receptionist paused, finally looking up at him. His eyes widened for just an instant, and Kon didn't miss the way his eyes looked him over.</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>Heh. Who knew, maybe Kon would get lucky again tonight. Kryptonian sex drives just really were insatiable, and Kon could go for another few rounds.</p><p>Sparkling blue eyes met his own. Kon responded with a lopsided cocky smile, the one that usually made people go crazy. The way Ryan's heart skipped a beat for a fraction of a second told Kon he'd hit the jackpot.</p><p>Was Kon planning to fuck a coworker on his first day on the job, even after he had just finished fucking Red Robin's brains out? Yes he was, what about it?</p><p>"Mr. K- Kent," Ryan stuttered, and Kon blinked, because that was not the reaction Kon had been expecting. Swiveling in his chair, Ryan moved off to the side, pulling several files from a cabinet. "We've been expecting you. I'll need you to fill these out," Ryan turned back to Kon, handing over the documentation. "Afterwards, you'll have a meeting with one of our executives to go over the terms of your contract with us. Welcome to the team, Mr. Kent."</p><p>Kon made sure to brush his fingers along side his, giving Ryan a carefree smile. "Thanks!" Kon beamed. "I'll make sure to get right on it."</p><p>The look he got in response was more akin to what Kon had been expecting earlier, and he could practically feel the receptionist undressing him with his eyes.</p><p>Heh. Two could play that game. Lowering his glasses slightly, Kon made a show of looking Ryan over himself before turning away, documentation in hand, feeling the other's gaze on him the entire time.</p><p>Kon sat down, going over the documents at a human pace. Surprisingly, he didn't find much corporate mumbo jumbo designed to confuse and screw over the average reader with legal jargon.</p><p>The whole thing seemed simple enough. Kon would get paid several dollars above the minimum wage to help file paperwork and pass memos between different executives, followed by a bonus anytime they wanted him to model for whatever in the hell they were trying to sell at any given time.</p><p>The only catch Kon could see was that they clearly wanted to keep him here in the building, in between modeling gigs. A bit... Weird, Kon could admit, but nothing he couldn't handle.</p><p>Making sure to keep his pace believably human, Kon finished the paperwork quickly, deciding it best to just get it over with.</p><hr/><p>Tim woke up feeling sore, fucked out, and <em>empty</em>, which was not an entirely new sensation for him. Tim always felt empty after having sex with Kon- how could he not, when, only hours before, that mammoth length swinging between his best friend's legs had been rearranging his insides entirely? It took the Tim several seconds to get his bearings, mind still in a daze.</p><p>It took Tim several more moments to realize the obvious: that he was currently waking up alone.</p><p>Tim shot up. Or, at least, attempted to. His body, worn and fucked out, protested the action, and Tim fell face first back onto his own sheets as the last few hours - or, what he hoped were the last few hours,- came coursing back through his head. His hip in particular screamed in protest, in a way that told Tim that Kon had broken something.</p><p>That in and of itself should not have turned Tim on as much as it did.</p><p>It took Tim's dazed mind a few moments to recall all the details.</p><p>Tim had met Kon on a rooftop this morning, which was not unusual for them. They did typically try to keep things out of Gotham, if only because Bruce would get testy, but the no-meta's rule was rather. Flexible, to say the least.</p><p>Kon had tried to tell him something, no doubt that he'd be in Gotham more often because of his shiny new position that Tim had gone through the effort of getting him, but... Instead of letting him talk, Tim had gone straight for the seduction. Tim had been stressed lately, especially with his plan to let Kon discover his civilian identity, and what better stress relief was out there than letting a Kryptonian use his body again and again like a good pliant little fuck doll?</p><p>Tim groaned into his sheets, eyes looking up to glance at the digital clock he had on his beside, which read 11:34 A.M.</p><p>Still the same day, then. Probably. Kon had fucked Tim silly until he'd passed out from the pleasure on more than one occasion, and Tim didn't always wake the same day, depending on how much energy he'd had beforehand.</p><p>Tim twisted and looked around. Surprisingly, Kon wasn't here from what Tim could see, which was unusual. True, they hadn't gone past the friends with benefit's stage, but Kon rarely left after a fuck without at least saying goodbye.</p><p>Hell, he rarely left without giving Tim aftercare and giving him post sex cuddles, which was one of the things that had endeared Tim to him.</p><p>Then, the obvious hit Tim and he tried to shoot up again, only to groan and collapse back on the bed as his body protested the action. Kon, no doubt, was probably at Wayne Enterprises right now- <em>Where Tim was supposed to meeting him.</em> The only times Kon would leave before Tim got up were when he had to, and a meeting to make sure his new position was secure was just the kind of thing to do it.</p><p>It was then that Tim noticed one of Zach's potions, bottled up and within arms length, with a note right next, to it, nestled in his pillows.</p><p>Tim let out a sigh of relief. That should help with his hip, and with the sore feeling he felt all over. Tim wasn't sure if Kon had actually broken his hip this time around, but it sure as hell was fractured, at the very least.</p><p>Normally, Tim would have preferred to just lay there and bask in the afterglow of a good fuck, but he really did need to be going.</p><p>The letter, knowing Kon, was likely an apology for leaving early, followed by the reason. Reaching for the potion, Tim grasped it. Considering the time, he'd already missed the meeting he was supposed to have with Kon, and he was already late for work himself. Best to get a move on.</p><hr/><p>Kon whistled to himself, sitting in an empty meeting room, kicking his feet about and looking around. Unsurprisingly, they were keeping him waiting. The exec that was suppose to meet him was a good twenty minutes late, according to Kon's phone. All in all, Kon guessed the whole thing was some sort of bizarre corporate power play, but he honestly didn't mind. Why? Because, he was getting paid, that's why.</p><p>That said, he also couldn't help but feel a bit miffed about the whole situation, all factors considered. Maybe it was the Luthor in him, but Kon did not like being stood up.</p><p>Kon responded to his boredom in typical Millennial fashion and drew out his phone. Considering he hadn't gotten a text yet from Red Robin calling him an asshole for leaving him after fucking him stupid into the mattress, Rob was probably still asleep.</p><p>Kon whistled to himself before pulling up a mobile game. Dissidia Opera Omnia loaded right up, and Kon immediately went to draw tickets. One of his favorite characters were featured right now, and Kon would be damned if he didn't get Zidane's entire kit.</p><p>What? Of course, Kon's favorite character in the franchise was the abandoned clone that had been bioengineered as a weapon who'd rebelled against his fate and turned on his creator with a vengeance.</p><p>Kon's phone flashed yellow, indicating Kon was about to get a five star weapon at the very least. Kon's eyes lit up. Fuck yes. Just as Kon was about to click on it, the door opened. Kon scrambled, nearly dropping his phone in surprise. Kon looked up sheepishly, then froze.</p><p>Very few things took Kon by surprise. He was a clone made from the genes of Supermen and Lex Luthor, for Christ's sake. His existence was, in and of itself, was enough of a kicker.</p><p>Still, even Kon hadn't expected the executive keeping him waiting to be <strong>Bruce Wayne</strong> himself. Kon couldn't help but gape a bit.</p><p>Okay. Kon had wanted to meet Bruce. Hell, he'd wanted to try and seduce the guy, because who doesn't want to bang a dilf? With that said, Kon hadn't actually expected to meet Bruce, or be in a room alone with him, at all.</p><p>Who expects to meet the CEO of a large multinational company on their very first day?</p><p>Mr. Wayne eyed Kon's phone before shooting Kon an expectant look. Kon couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheeks as he put the device away, looking up at the older man expectantly.</p><p>Bruce Wayne was the kind of man that had aged like fine wine. The years had treated him well, and Mr. Wayne had clearly returned that gesture in taking care of his body. Mr. Wayne was built like a bear, a towering man of muscle and mass.</p><p>Kon couldn't help but look. Mr. Wayne was currently dressed in business casual, the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone, giving Kon just a peek of the man's furry chest. And, those arms- <em>hrrrnn</em>. With biceps as large as Kon's head, those arms looked like they could choke him out, and Kon would thank him after.</p><p>Mr. Wayne's face had just the barest hint of stubble. Kon liked. Kon liked, very much.</p><p>Kon met Mr. Wayne's gaze with his own, and, for a moment, Kon could have sworn the man had noticed the way Kon had been checking him out, but that was impossible. Kon hadn't done that at a human pace- he'd gone just quick enough to make the whole thing seem entirely casual.</p><p>Mr. Wayne smiled at him, and Kon's heart did a ridiculous fucking summersault that <em>he had not authorized</em>. "I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Kent," Mr. Wayne said, walking up towards Kon and offering a hand.</p><p>Kon scrambled a bit as he stood before offering a hand in turn. Mr. Wayne's hands, like the rest of him, were huge, For a human, he had a very firm grip, and... Were those calluses Kon could feel on Mr. Wayne's hands?</p><p>That threw Kon for a bit of a loop. Why would a rich pretty man have calluses? For the first time since he entered this building, Kon's interest and suspicion were both spiked.</p><p>Mr. Wayne gave him a beaming smile, letting go of Kon's hand before taking a seat. Kon followed the business man's example, with only the table between them. "I do have to apologize, Conner- can I call you Conner?"</p><p>Kon's cheeks gained the slightest hint of pink. What was wrong with him today? Regardless, Kon gave a quick nod and a smile of his own. "Only if I also get to call you Bruce," Kon responded, and immediately regretted the decision.</p><p>Mr. Wayne, however, didn't take it negatively. Instead, the older man gave Kon a quick look over, shot him a smirk that absolutely <em>reeked</em> of innuendo, and nodded.</p><p>Before Kon could properly respond to that particular twist of events, Mr. Wayne spoke. "That's only fair. Again, I do have to apologize. My son, Tim, was suppose to be meeting you this morning, but it appears he was running a bit late this morning," Mr. Wayn- <em>Bruce</em> chortled, as if that was a regular occurrence and not a cause for concern. "So, I decided to fill in for him. I hope you don't mind?"</p><p>Did he mind? No, Kon couldn't say that he did, but, his suspicion was spiking again. It was one thing for Kon to go over the terms of his contract with the son of Bruce Wayne. It was mother for the man himself to take time out of his schedule to personally attend to Kon.</p><p>Still. Kon didn't show that on his face. Instead, with a smirk of his own, Kon responded, "I don't mind at all, Sir."</p><p>Bruce gave him the same winning smile that had won him Sexiest Man of the Year. "Good! Let's go over the terms, then, just to make sure all is in proper order before filing them away and finalizing everything!"</p><hr/><p>If Bruce hadn't already been planning to seduce the boy and fuck him twelve different ways on his desk while making sure Tim walked in on the whole thing and got one hell of a show, he would have have been offended at how easy it seemed to be going.</p><p>True, the clone wasn't dating Tim, and, if Bruce had his way, they never would, but still. Conner hadn't made any obvious moves, but Bruce was nothing if not observant.</p><p>He suspected the clone had looked him over with X-Ray vision, but wasn't sure. At the very least, Conner had checked him out. He'd been subtle about it, at first, but, by the time they'd finished discussing things? Those eyes had rather deliberately trailed up and down Bruce's form, especially at Bruce's biceps.</p><p>Bruce also suspected that Conner was the reason Tim hadn't shown up for work yet. One of his drones had caught the clone entering Gotham early this morning, before rendezvousing with Red Robin. Bruce had long since learned to keep a direct camera link off the two of them (because there were just certain thing Bruce did <em>not</em> want or need to see), but, considering their close proximity and how the tracker in Tim's suit was still indicating he was in one of his safe houses, Bruce would rather not think about it too closely, and instead let himself believe his son had been worn out in a sparring match.</p><p>Regardless of his encounters with his son, Conner appeared to be interested in him as well. This would be child's play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said 3 chapters but I lied<br/>To myself, apparently, because one more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim managed to walk into Wayne Enterprises with his dignity intact. Looking at him directly, one would never guess he'd been getting the living daylights fucked out of him only a few hours earlier.</p><p>Tim passed Ryan on his way up only stopping long enough to ask him where they'd sent Kon.</p><p>"You mean that sexy hunk we just added to the team? I sent him up to Meeting Room ZR-137. I doubt he's still there, though. Have you seen his pecs?"</p><p>Most employees wouldn't gossip with the bosses' son. Ryan was not most employees.</p><p>"I have," Tim said, thinking back to how his head had been burried between Kon's clevage this morning as the clone had lifted him up and down on his cock, again and again, after Tim had already become oversensitized to the point where all he could do was sob and take it.</p><p>Before Ryan could continue on, Tim thanked him and left.</p><p>By the time Tim had reached the meeting room, which was annoyingly on one of the higher floors, he was met with the surprising sight of <em>Bruce</em>, of all people, talking and laughing with Kon in the middle of the hallway.</p><p>Tim hid as quick as he could, heart beating a mile a minute. What in the hell? Had Bruce already figured it out? Okay, Bruce was the goddamn Batman, so Tim knew he wouldn't be able to hide this from him indefinitely, but he hadn't expected Bruce to interject himself into the situation so soon.</p><p>The spike of fear quickly left Tim, replaced with suspicion.</p><p>Bruce didn't like Kon in the slightest. Tim knew that. Heck, practically everyone knew that, because Batman was not subtle about said dislike.</p><p>Which, of course, raised the question: what, exactly, was Tim's adoptive father up to?</p><hr/><p>Kon tilted his head, turning away from Bruce. The CEO was currently telling him a tale about one of his favorite horses, which really was a story Kon could relate to, when he could have sworn he heard <em>it</em>.</p><p>’It’ being the tell-tale beat of Rob's heart, which Kon might or might not have memorized. Just as quickly as he heard it, it faded back into the background, and Kon wondered, for a moment, if he had just imagined it.</p><p>... Could it be that Rob had a job at Wayne Enterprises? That would be an interesting twist, and would explain all the gadgetry.</p><p>Then, Bruce started speaking again, and Kon turned his attention back to the CEO. Who knew the guy running this place would actually turn out to be so nice?</p><p>Elsewhere, Jason Todd felt the inexplicable urge to burst out laughing.</p><hr/><p>The first time Kon met Tim Drake, he did approximately three different double takes, because the guy looked practically identical to Rob unmasked. The heartbeat had been off, though, so it couldn't actually be Rob, no matter how alike they looked.</p><p>For a moment, Kon even wondered if they were related, and was extremely subtle about asking for that information.</p><p>"Do you happen to have an identical twin or maybe even a doppelgänger?" Kon asked as he handed several files to the man. "You'd be surprised how often that happens. I have a kind-of-brother who I'm not actually related to, but, since we can pass as identical twins, we tell everyone that we are."</p><p>Okay, so subtly was not Kon's strong point. He'd spent years without even considering a secret identity, so this should not be surprising.</p><p>Tim blinked at him for several moments, hand brushing Kon's own as he took the paperwork. "Can't say that I do," Tim told him, "but, that's really interesting! Although, I'll bet your 'twin' isn't as attractive as you are. Wayne Corp only hires the best for our models."</p><p>Kon snorted. "You've already hired me, Tim. You don't have to butter me up anymore."</p><p>Tim gave him an easy smile. "Just being honest. They really do make them well down in Kansas."</p><p>Kon gave the other man a smirk. "Is that so? You aren't too bad on the eyes yourself."</p><p>It was true. Tim might not be Rob, but he was built like him, and Kon liked what he saw. Not that Kon would ever sleep with the guy, of course.</p><p>That would be hitting a bit to close to home for comfort, and Kon did <em>not</em> want to open up that particular can of worms.</p><p>Tim paused, shooting Kon a look Kon couldn't quite decipher. Kon eyed him back expectantly. Tim opened his mouth, then closed it again, much to Kon's confusion.</p><p>"I - ," Tim finally spoke.</p><p>"Kent!" a voice yelled across the office space. "Stop dawdling! I have files I need you to get to to Fox's office! We don't pay you to stand around and look pretty!"</p><p>A shit eating grin crossed Kon's face as he turned and yelled back. "Actually, you do!" Kon shot Tim a quick smile before running off.</p><hr/><p>Tim, for the life of him, could not figure out why seducing Kon as a civilian was turning out to be so damn hard. He knew for a fact that his best friend was, to put it lightly, a bit of a slut.</p><p>Kon was already making his way through the other employees. Unlike Tim, they didn't have fancy healing potions, and only the fact that Bruce insisted on over staffing kept it from becoming a problem.</p><p>Tim couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Was it because he was the boss' son? Was it because Tim reminded Kon of. Well, Red Robin? Had Tim accidentally created a situation in which he was competing with himself? Despite everything, Kon hadn't seemed to have figured out Tim's secret identity.</p><p>If anything, Kon seemed to think Tim was related to Red Robin instead of actually being the masked vigilante, which was lowkey sending him. How on Earth had Kon ever come to that conclusion?</p><p>(Elsewhere, hidden deep inside the building, Bruce Wayne fiddled with a white noise machine that emitted a frequency undetectable to humans, but one that would subtly interfere with Kryptonian senses, thus causing Kon to mistake Tim's heartbeat as different from Red Robin's. Bruce had stolen the design from Lex, who'd constructed it to keep certain nosey Kryptonian's out of his business)</p><hr/><p>Rob let out a broken sound as Kon wringed another orgasm out of his worn out body, driving his cock slowly in and out of the other hero. Hard and fast fucks were fun, but taking his time and making Rob utterly lose it was the best.</p><p>The way Rob clung to him as his body shook from the pleasure was the stuff of dreams.</p><p>They'd been at this for at least an hour, with Kon slowly giving Rob more and more of his cock as Rob whimpered and sobbed. He hadn't actually bottomed out yet, just slowly fed Rob bit after bit after bit as Rob gasped out for more.</p><p>Kon had once thought of suggesting that they switch it up with Rob topping instead, before dismissing the idea. Rob was such a good bottom that <em>not</em> using his ass would be a goddamn shame.</p><p>Red Robin had been born to be fucked. That was a fact.</p><p>"So," Kon said conversationally, as if they were discussing the weather instead of fucking like rabbits. "I never did get to tell you, but knowing you bats, you probably already know: I got a job at Wayne Enterprises."</p><p>"Did y- fuck!" Rob gasped as Kon made his cock start to vibrate. Kon would never be able to get the sort of vibrational frequency a Speedster could achive, but TTK did have its uses in the bedroom.</p><p>Kon clutched onto Rob's ass, moving him up and down slowly as Rob burried his head in the crook of his neck, hot pants escaping his lips.</p><p>"Yeah," Kon continued. "Weirdest thing, too. Are you related to the Drake family? Because, I met Tim Drake-Wayne, and I swear to Rao, the dude could pass as your long lost twin."</p><p>To Kon's utter confusion, Rob stopped moaning long enough to lift his head up to shoot him a look that screamed, 'dude, you're so fucking stupid'.</p><p>Then, Rob was kissing him like his life depended on it, and Kon stopped thinking altogether.</p><hr/><p>Tim was in love with a himbo and Kon was so fucking stupid and endearing all the same, and Tim couldn't decide if that made him want to tear out his hair in fustration or fuck his brains out.</p><hr/><p>The more time Kon spent at Wayne Enterprises, the more his suspicions began to grow. It had started small, but said suspicions were starting to pile up.</p><p>For one, it had taken Kon a bit of time to realize this, but there was something in that building messing with his super senses.</p><p>For another, there was Clark.</p><p>"I got a job at Wayne Enterprises,'' Kon hummed as he helped Clark with some of the farm chores. "I met Bruce Wayne to! He seems nice!"</p><p>Beside him, Clark spluttered, dropping the tools he was holding and making a mess as Kon turned to blink at him.</p><p>"Do you know Bruce?" Kon asked innocently, as if he wasn't already aware Clark and Bruce had brunch together every other week.</p><p>Clark shot him a sharp look. "I may have met him once or twice," Clark fibbed. Kon kept his expression neutral and nodded along, filing away the if formation for future use.</p><p>Truth be told? Kon's dad was a terrible liar, and the only reason Kon could guess that others hadn't figured out his secret identity was because no one thought he <em>had</em> a secret identity.</p><p>Still, Kon couldn't help but wonder... What, exactly, was the deal with the Waynes?</p><hr/><p>"If you aren't busy Saturday night, I know a few fun places downtown," Tim mentioned one day, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>Kon was <em>extremely</em> tempted to say yes. Tim was nice and funny and would feed him snacks at random, and, okay, maybe Kon was starting to crush on the guy a bit, but there was also one massive elephant in the room Tim was not aware of.</p><p>Kon and Rob might not be dating, and they were by no means exclusive, (Lord knew Kon had once gone to fuck Rob before, only to find Rob already getting railed by Red Hood. Heck, Kon had joined them once, which had been one of the hottest threesomes Kon had ever participated in) but... It would still be weird as hell to go out with Rob's double.</p><p>Which, of course, meant that Kon should rebuff Tim's advances. Except, of course, for the part where, the more time he spent with him, the less he wanted to say no to him.</p><p>Kon only barely managed to resist the urge to say yes, opening his mouth with the first excuse that came to mind. "Sorry, Saturday's are brother fun nights. Match will kill me if I miss another night."</p><p>The blatant 'you're so full of shit' look that played across Tim's face was so quick that Kon almost missed it, even with his super senses.</p><p>"You have a brother named Match?" Tim asked instead, just a bit of bewilderment in his tone to keep it believable.</p><p>Kon only just resisted the urge to squint, alarm bells ringing faintly in the back of his head.</p><p>"My parents weren't the most imaginite naming us," Kon admitted, deciding it best not to admit he'd spent the first few years of his life alternating between being called Superboy and Experiment K-Thirteen because his 'parents' had been outright lazy naming him. (And, okay, also because it would expose Kon's identity. Which, with Tim, was instinctively an after thought.)</p><p>"I'd comment on that, but practically everyone in my family has names entirely made out of first names," Tim snorted before giving Kon a look. "Maybe another time, then? If I'm overstepping, I'll back off, and we can pretend this never happened."</p><p>Kon bit his lip. He really, really should say no. He really, really shouldn't edge Tim on, knowing it couldn't lead anywhere.</p><p>But, he also really wanted to spend more time around the guy, and Kon's impulse control had never been the best.</p><p>"I'm free next Tuesday?" Kon found himself suggesting before he could stop himself.</p><p>Tim looked just as surprised as Kon felt before giving him a winning smile that could light up the stars.</p><hr/><p>"Bruce, you never told me you knew my dad? I mentioned you to him and he went off about how you used to date, but ended up deciding being friends would work better!" Kon lied.</p><p>For the first time since he'd met him, Kon witnessed Bruce Wayne's expression sans any defenses. Several things flickered across the men's face in quick succession. Shock, surprise, offense, anger, a bit of disappointment, <em>longing</em>, the list went on.</p><p>"Did he now?" Bruce mentioned, voice calm and controlled. If Kon hadn't witnessed the emotions that had just played across the Billionaire's face for himself, he would almost be tempted to say that he hallucinated it. If anything, Bruce's voice sounded <em>amused</em> right now.</p><p>"Yeah," Kon nodded before eyeing Bruce up and down. "How he'd let a catch like you go is beyond me. He must not have much taste."</p><p>Kon had the satisfaction of watching surprise and shock flicker across Bruce's face. Then, before the other could respond, Kon hummed to himself and left the office.</p><hr/><p>The clone had, admittedly, taken Bruce by surprise. Bruce had misjudged him. Without even asking him, Bruce knew for a fact that Clark wouldn't have said any of those things.</p><p>The truth in the words aside, Clark wouldn't have said it purely to keep Bruce's identity intact. The fact that they knew each other, in fleeting, was already public knowledge. Bruce did not give many exclusive interviews, and Clark was one of the few that he trusted with that.</p><p>Which, of course, led to a single conclusion: <em>Kon-El had baited him.</em></p><p>Not only had the clone baited him, he'd followed it up with a blatant flirtation.</p><p>Bruce pondered the words over, wondering what to do next. Then, Bruce heard a knock on his door and looked up.</p><p>"Enter!" Bruce called.</p><p>Mary, from the accounting department, entered his office, frizzled red hair done in a messy bun. The women was looking around back and forth, as if expecting someone to hop out behind a wall to fright scare her.</p><p>Despite her skittish behavior, Mary was useful. Concluding that they were, in fact, alone, Mary turned to look directly at Bruce, shutting the door firmly behind her. The woman gave him a wide smile, teeth and all, and spoke. "Mr. Wayne, I have gossip for you."</p><hr/><p>Lucius Fox was ready to bang his head against the wall.</p><p>Bruce chasing after a new intern was not new. In fact, that was a thing Bruce would do often, if only to protect his playboy reputation, even now that he was a single dad.</p><p>What was new was everyone around the office whispering about how both Bruce and their former CEO, Tim Drake, were <em>both</em> chasing after the young male model that had just joined their staff.</p><p>The second the press got ahold of this, there would be a P.R. nightmare. Father versus son, in the most... Hedonistic of ways.</p><p>The worst thing was, Lucius could do nothing to stop them. Once Bruce and Tim got ideas in their heads, both were virtually impossible to stop. All Lucius could do was prepare for damage control.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, big boy," Ryan greeted Kon with a salacious smirk when he walked into work the next morning, eyes shooting down to Kon's crotch.</p><p>Ryan had yet to manage deepthroating Kon, but you couldn't say the guy didn't put effort and determination into the task.</p><p>"Good morning, Ry," Kon greeted.</p><p>Ryan turned, pulling a piece of paper from one of his filing cabinets before turning back to Kon. "Mr. Wayne asked me to give this to you."</p><p>Oh? Kon took the document, eyes quickly scanning over it before widening.</p><hr/><p>Tim was going to commit patricide. He'd recruit Jason. Lord knew Jason would be down to help. He might even recruit Steph to their cause, despite his falling out with her. Lord knew she'd be down for some murder too.</p><p>Tim read over the text message Kon had sent one more time, apologizing that he had to cancel their date last minute because Bruce had booked him a modeling shoot that he couldn't miss.</p><p>Bruce had done this on purpose. Tim <em>knew</em> Bruce had done this on purpose. Eyes narrowing into slits, Tim wondered, not for the first time, just what in the hell the older Wayne was playing at.</p><hr/><p>The first time it happened, Kon assumed it was a coincidence. And the second. And the third. By the fourth, he was squinting again. By the fifth, he knew it for a fact.</p><p>Bruce was explicitly setting Kon up for modeling anytime he tried to schedule a date with Tim. Normally, Kon would say something about it, but...</p><p>Having spare cash that was his was pretty nice.</p><p>On the other hand... Bruce was clearly invested in keeping Kon away from his kid. If it hadn't been for the overt flirting, Kon would assume this was about protecting his kid's chastity, or something else equally ridiculous.</p><p>(It was, in fact, about protecting his child's chastity. Unfortunately for Bruce Wayne, said chastity had died years ago, because Tim Drake was one depraved slut when he wanted to be)</p><p>There was only one real solution, Kon decided. Shooting Tim a quick blunt text, Kon smirked to himself, plan already set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit<br/>I. Dont even know how this happened lol<br/>(Also, side note? This is my first time writing daddy kink into a fic, so I do hope I did it well)</p><p>Anyways, enjoy BruceKon Porn, which is the majority of this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce knew his current efforts to keep Conner away from Tim were rather overt to say the least. He had yet to be confronted over it, but Bruce knew that it was coming. Tim had already given him the stink eye during more than one corporate meeting.</p><p>Protecting his son's chastity was of the utmost importance.</p><p>Bruce sat down at his desk, elbows rested on the clean mahogany surface as he crossed his fingers, resting his chin atop them. It was only a matter of time before he was confronted for his actions.</p><p>If Bruce had succeeded in predicting the responses of his prey, Conner would likely be on his way up here now. Tim, Bruce knew, wouldn't confront him here in the building unless Bruce specifically summoned him.</p><p>Tim wouldn't want a public confrontation. He'd rather keep to the shadows, away from even the prying eyes of the rest of the Batfam. Bruce himself would prefer that as well, but also knew enough about his target to know that that would likely not be the case with Kon-El.</p><p>Conner was, to put it bluntly, a bit of a hothead. Bruce knew his type, which is why he disliked the clone so much, and hated Tim's infatuation with him. Really, Bruce's son could do so much better. Bruce had Conner Kent entirely figured out, up to which and what choices he would make, to ensure the clone kept away from this child.</p><p>(Bruce did not have it figured out in the slightest, because he had failed to predict one behavior Kon had learned to excel at over the years: <em>communication</em>)</p><hr/><p>A part of Kon was surprised Tim had agreed to his plan, but he wasn't complaining. Tim, in fact, looked fucking <strong>giddy</strong> when Kon met him the following morning.</p><p>"You seem more excited about this than I do," Kon commented bluntly, and it was true. Tim looked like Christmas, or whatever holiday he celebrated, had come early.</p><p>Tim laughed, and Kon's heart skipped a beat, because Tim really did have a beautiful laugh.</p><p>"Trust me, this is the best," Tim emphasized, a wide grin splayed across his face. "You have absolutely no idea."</p><p>Yup, Kon concluded. The Waynes were weird as fuck. Oddly enough, this was something Kon truly vibed with. Alright, time to do this!</p><p>Tim spanked Kon's ass on his way out, a laugh leaving his lips. "Go get him, tiger."</p><hr/><p>Bruce heard a knock on his office door and looked up, raising a single eyebrow purely for show, in case Conner was looking through the walls. The demi-Kryptonian's sense were not entirely dulled, because that would have set off too many alarm bells, but only just.</p><p>Bruce looked at the digital clock on his desk, next to the framed picture of himself and his kids. Tim's face, pure and good, stared book at him. Untainted, the way Bruce would make sure he stayed.</p><p>Any suitor after Tim would be one Bruce had personally approved of beforehand. Bruce would accept nothing less.</p><p>Conner was here a bit sooner then Bruce had predicted, but that was okay. Bruce, as always, had made sure to plan appropriately ahead, and had cleared his schedule for the next few hours.</p><p>"Come in!" Bruce called, and, just as he had predicted, Conner came right in, a confident smile splayed across his lips. Bruce greeted said smirk with one of his own.</p><p>As the kids would say, 'Jackpot'.</p><hr/><p>Bruce had been expecting him, Kon realized. He'd been expecting him, despite Kon not having any particular reason why he should be up here.</p><p>The man oozed a subtle confidence as he leaned back in his chair, giving Kon a wide smile. Kon's dick stired just a bit at the sight of him. There was a certain spark in the air that was setting Kon's skin on fire. It took him a moment to realize that it was excitement.</p><p>They were really going to do this, Kon realized. He hadn't been wrong and he hadn't been off. <em>This was happening.</em></p><p>"Conner!" Bruce greeted happily before frowning. "Is there something you need? While I do like our talks, I don't recall summoning you."</p><p>Only a rich person could use the expression 'summoning you' with a straight face.</p><p>"There is," Kon made his way across the office, positioning himself to lean over Bruce's desk, looking directly into the other man's eyes. Bruce's eyes widened a bit in surprise, mouth falling just the slightest bit.</p><p>If Kon hadn't known any better, he might have fallen for the act. Kon would give Bruce Wayne this: the man was a wonderful actor.</p><p>Kon reached out a hand, slowly interlacing his fingers with Bruce's own. The older man let him, meeting Kon's gaze head on.</p><p>Bruce's heart had such a delicious beat. An odd thing to notice, Kon supposed, but also one he couldn't quiet explain. The way a heart beat could tell you so much about a person, if you knew what to listen to. Bruce's heart hummed with an excited air, with a promise.</p><p>"I've seen the way you look at me, Mr. Wayne," Kon said, squeezing Bruce's hand in his own just a bit, exerting the smallest bit of pressure. "And, I've noticed the way you're trying to keep me away from your son," Kon stated bluntly.</p><p>Bruce's breath hitched just the smallest amount.</p><p>Kon began to rub his fingers on the back of Bruce's hand. "At first, I thought it was because you wanted to keep the big bad farm model boy from your kid, but, that's not it, is it?" Kon squeezed again before leaning forward, face now just inches away from Bruce's. The older man's pupils began to dilate with lust, and Kon was living for it.</p><p>"The truth is, <strong>you want me for yourself,</strong>" Kon said confidently, and watched as the elder adonis before him gulped. "Isn't that right, Mr. Wayne?"</p><p>Then, with a tilt of his head, Kon leaned forward just a bit more, hot breath against Bruce's cheek, and waited.</p><p>Kon wasn't disappointed, and Bruce took the bait.</p><p>The older man made the final step, leaning forward himself to meet Kon's lips with his own. Kon groaned into Bruce's mouth as a hand reached up to curl into his hair, yanking on it with just the tiniest bit of pressure as the elder quickly dominated the kiss.</p><p>Kon let him, sighing as Bruce's tongue tangled with his own, mapping out Kon's mouth with determined precision.</p><p>There was something about letting an older, more experienced partner lead, even in something as simple as a kiss, that got to Kon like nothing else. Kon began to rub himself against the desk as Bruce trailed his free hand along Kon's clothed back, feeling at the muscles there.</p><p>Bruce pulled away, rising to his feet, pushing the chair away from himself. Kon leaned back himself, a small pant escaping his lips.</p><p>Kon wanted more, and Bruce looked ready to give it.</p><p>Bruce growled at him, and Kon's dick jumped to attention. The older took a step back and started undoing the top button of his dress pants, eyes watching Kon hungrily.</p><p>Kon moved, going around the desk, gripping Bruce's hand with his own to stop the motion. The older man let him, and stared at him as Kon dropped to his knees, lifting Bruce's hand to his face to suck on one of his fingers, eyes never leaving Bruce's. The Wayne Patriarch was eyeing him expectantly, and Kon wanted nothing more than to please him.</p><p>Kon looked forward, eyes level with Bruce's crotch. Kon could smell the man's arousal in the air, and it made him hungry. Kon felt a twist in the pit of his stomach, mind already beginning to haze over with lust as he began to mouth at Bruce's clothed cock through his pants, getting them wet.</p><p>The older man had only managed to undo the top button before Kon had stopped him. Teeth latching onto the zipper, eyes locked upwards, Kon dragged it down.</p><p>Bruce let out an appreciative moan at that, hand reaching to curl through Kon's hair. "That's a good boy," Bruce praised, his voice a deep baritone that was going straight to Kon's libido. "Such a good boy for daddy."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Kon hadn't mentioned he had a daddy kink, but Bruce had hit that one right on the head. The word alone made Kon even more desperate for it, mouthing at Bruce's cock through his boxers, tasting his precum. Kon needed that in his mouth, <em>yesterday</em>.</p><p>Bruce Wayne was pretty damn well endowed, for a human. Pulling the man's cock out, Kon groaned at the sight of it.</p><p>Standing tall at nine inches, Bruce's cock was nice and thick, with just a bit of precum leaking from the purple head. Big, for a human, Kon supposed. Kon licked along it, tongue dashing out to drink up his prize. Bruce let out an appreciation sound as Kon popped the head into his mouth, moaning around him.</p><p>Then, unexpectedly, there was a knock at the door. Kon's eyes shot wide open in alarm, surprise coursing through his veins. Okay, <em>that</em>, Kon hadn't predicted, but, he should have also seen it coming.</p><p>Bruce was a busy man. Kon should have known that the idea of then not getting interrupted would be miniscule.</p><p>Kon looked up, meeting Bruce's gaze. Bruce himself looked calm and collected, like he had expected this. Like he was used to situations like this, and Kon wondered just exactly how many interns Bruce Wayne had fucked in this very office.</p><p>This place didn't reek of sex, but, again, Kon's senses were not the most reliable in this building.</p><p>"Under the desk," Bruce ordered with a heated whisper, and Kon quickly scrambled to comply. Kon wasn't exactly small, but Bruce's desk was large, leaving Kon just enough room to fit comfortably, even after Bruce's own legs slid back down there with him as the older man sat back down down in his chair</p><p>"Come in!" Bruce called as Kon eyed the man's cock, still hard as a rock, under the desk. Bruce's arousal was potent in the air, to the point where Kon could practically taste it.</p><p>"Bruce," Tim's voice rang across the room and Kon nearly jumped, because they hadn't agreed upon th-. "I got the files you wanted. Also, have you seen Kon? Normally, I'd have sent him up, but our star new intern seems to be mysteriously M.I.A."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Momentary panic adverted, Kon let a smirk splay across his lips. So, <strong>that</strong> was what Tim was playing at. Very well. Kon was definitely game for it. With a mischievous grin, Kon leaned forward, taking Bruce's stiff length in hand, and gulped a good half of it down in a single swallow.</p><p>Bruce made only the smallest twitch, body not reacting otherwise as Kon began to blow him under the desk, with his own son less than five feet away.</p><hr/><p>Bruce kept his expression controlled as expert lips took his cock down, sliding over him into warm, wet heat. Instead of taking Conner's head in his hands and forcing him to choke on him like he wanted him to, Bruce focused his attention on Tim.</p><p>It took Bruce a moment to remember that Tim had asked him a question.</p><p>"I can't say that I've seen Kent all day," Bruce said with a straight face before leaning forth, hands firmly planted on the desk, meeting Tim's gaze with his own. "I'm hardly his keeper. As I seem to recall, you were the one that signed off on the application."</p><p>Underneath the desk, Conner let go of Bruce's cock. The clone's mouth moved down even lower, taking one of Bruce's balls in, sucking at it as his hand began to stroke along Bruce's length again.</p><p>Bruce's fingers twitched just the faintest amount.</p><p>"You'd best keep an eye on that one, Tim." Bruce told his son. "I've heard certain rumors, around the office."</p><p>"Oh?" Tim raised a single eyebrow setting down a tablet before Bruce before tapping a finger on the surface, "I'll need you to sign off on that, please. We can't move forward with the Beta Project without our shiny CEO's approval." Tim said dismissively, disregarding Bruce's words before moving away, wandering around the office, humming a tune to himself.</p><p>Bruce moved to pull the tablet towards him to read over the e-document when, without warning, Conner took Bruce's entire length down his throat in a single go, nose rubbing directly into Bruce's pubes.</p><p>Bruce couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, or the way his leg jumped up a bit, hitting the underside of the desk.</p><p>Conner Kent had apparently never heard of a gag reflex, and the clone's throat was currently vibrating around Bruce's length in the most erotic of ways. It was all Bruce could do to keep his breathing even and steady.</p><p>Tim, who had been examining one of the paintings Bruce had along the wall, turned in surprise. "Bruce? Are you okay over there?" Tim asked, genuine concern in his voice.</p><p>(It was not, in fact, genuine concern.)</p><p>"I'm fine," Bruce smiled. "I just pulled a muscle last night." Bruce said. At Tim's alarmed look, he continued, "Alfred's already taken a look at it, and it's fine, just a bit sore."</p><p>"Ah," Tim said, turning back towards the paintings.</p><p>Bruce pulled the tablet forwards, eyes scanning the document. "On the subject of Conner," Bruce continued, as if the young intern wasn't currently servicing him underneath his desk. "I heard he... Gets around." Bruce put it mildly.</p><p>Conner let Bruce's length pop out of his mouth just long enough to bite the sensitive flesh of Bruce's thigh, and Bruce had to resist the urge to jump again.</p><p>
  <em>That little shit.</em>
</p><p>"Oh?" Tim looked up, eyebrow raised again. "Is that why you keep booking him for modeling gigs that he 'just can't miss' anytime he and I try to set up a date?"</p><p>Ah. Bruce had expected this confrontation, sooner or later. He just hadn't expected it to be happening when Conner was blowing him under the table. He hadn't expected it to happen at all, here at work, but Bruce supposed this was his punishment for believing he could accurately predict one of his Robins.</p><p>One way or another, they always did manage to surprise him.</p><p>"I was testing his response," Bruce answered, which was true enough. "Clearly, he's chosen the money over you. He's clearly not worth your effort," Bruce said as Conner flicked his tongue into his piss hole before sucking down wetly on the head again.</p><p>Bruce would give the clone this: he gave sloppy, messy head, and Bruce could already feel a lot of drool dripping down onto his leg. If it wasn't for Tim's presence, Bruce would be currently chocking the clone down on his dick with a crazed frenzy he hadn't felt in a long time, just like Comer clearly deserved.</p><p>Tim shot him an incredulous look, striding forward to stand before Bruce again, hand reaching out to thump a pattern against the wooden desk. "Is that what you think? If anything, it's made me realize he doesn't want to date me for the money: It tell's me that he's determined not to take any from me, and stand on his own two feet. If anything, I'd think you'd approve of someone like that."</p><p>Bruce shot Tim an exasperated look. Bruce knew the real reason he was doing this, and so did Tim. Right now, the pair of them were just pretending it was something different, in case they had any prying ears.</p><p>Prying ears like those belonging to the young man that had slowly started to bob his head up and down Bruce's length, not making a single noise the entire time.</p><p>Bruce considered his next answer carefully. He needed to play this just right.</p><p>"Maybe you're right," Bruce conceded, and watched surprise flicker across Tim's face. Beneath the desk, Bruce felt Conner jolt in shock. With a smirk, Bruce used a stylus attached to the tablet to sign off... With his left hand.</p><p>The machine, of course, wouldn't register that until later. At which point, it would declare that the signature Bruce had just written out 'did not match company records', thus forcing Tim to come back up... At which point, Bruce fully intended to have Kon-El bent over his desk, stuffed full of his cock.</p><p>Simple, crude, effective.</p><p>"However, that doesn't explain why he's currently missing," Bruce pointed out as Conner's mouth began to kiss along the underside of his cock, tongue tracing along the veins. "Considering the office gossip I've heard, I wouldn't be surprised if he's down on his knees, 'servicing' another employee."</p><p>Bruce couldn't resist the statement. The second bite he received in retaliation against the soft flesh of his thigh was utterly worth it.</p><p>Tim's eyes widened as the young man took a step back as if slapped. "That's not - <em>you don't know that,</em>" Tim denied, and Bruce had to resist the sudden urge to call his own son an ignorant slut. That would not go over well, despite how true the statement was.</p><p>(The statement was only half true, but not in the way Bruce assumed)</p><p>"Maybe not," Bruce lied as Conner began to suck and lick along the bite marks he'd made, and fuck if that didn't feel good. Bruce couldn't wait to punish the boy properly for his misbehavior. Shutting off the tablet, Bruce handed it over to Tim. "But, that still raises the question of where he's run off to. I suggest you find our wayward employee."</p><p>Tim took it without a word, nodding. For the first time since Tim's infatuation with the clone had begun, Bruce was seeing cracks in Tim's blind devotion, which was exactly what Bruce had been hoping for.</p><p>Once this was over, Tim would be furious at him. But, with time, his son would come to realize that this was all for the best.</p><p>"All right," Tim said. "I suppose I can look around for Conner. He may just be running a bit late, but even that's no excuse for not calling out. Thanks, Bruce. See you back at the Manor?"</p><p>Bruce smiled and gave Tim an affirming nod. Tim smiled back before turning to depart. <strong>Finally</strong>. The second Tim was out that door, Bruce was going to ravish Kon-El the way he deserved for shamelessly blowing him with Tim in the room.</p><p>Then, another unexpected factor happened as Conner, who had been dutifully quiet until now even while sucking Bruce off, <em>let out a loud audible moan.</em></p><p>The second he did, Bruce knew it had been on purpose. There was no way it hadn't been, even if the smirk he could feel against his leg was not all telling. Bruce reiterated, <em>that little shit.</em></p><p>Tim froze, fingers on the door handle before turning to took back at Bruce. Bruce, an expert at controlling his emotions, wasn't even looking at Tim anymore. Instead, his gaze was locked on his computer screen as he began to mime typing, his face the perfect picture of a man focused on his work.</p><p>Bruce looked up, expression impassive. "Did you need anything else, Tim?"</p><p>Tim looked suspicious for a moment before his face cleared. "Nothing, B. I think my paranoia is getting to me again, because I swore I just heard... No, never mind. It must have just my imagination! See you later!"</p><p>With that, Tim left, door shutting firmly behind him. Bruce gave him several seconds before switching his computer screen to the camera outside of his office, watching as Tim made his way to the elevator, expression carefree.</p><p>Expression in denial of what he had just heard.</p><p>The second Tim was out of eyesight, Bruce shut the computer screen down and growled, pushing his chair back to look down at Conner under the desk.</p><p>The clone was on his knees, slobber and just a bit of precum driveling down his lips, looking utterly pleased and proud of himself.</p><p>Bruce was going to enjoy ruining this boy. He'd have him begging before the hour was out.</p><hr/><p>Alright. So. Giving Bruce Wayne a secret blowjob underneath his desk while the man struggled to hold his composure because he had company over had been hot. Giving Bruce Wayne a secret blowjob when said company was the son Kon was starting to crush on was even hotter.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, babe, sorry, I fucked your dad and I liked it.'</em>
</p><p>Kon couldn't help but giggle at the thought, even as Bruce glowered down at him. A hand grabbed the back of Kon's head roughly before Bruce's entire length was suddenly shoved down his throat.</p><p>Kon's eyes widened in surprise, throat contracting against the intrusion as he choked on Bruce Wayne's thick meat, not having had the time to take a good breath of air in beforehand.</p><p>"You filthy fucking slut," Bruce growled, fingers yanking on Kon's hair as he began to fuck his mouth. "You couldn't even wait for Tim to leave. You just had to have me in your mouth, you dirty boy. Is this what you wanted?"</p><p>Had Kon wanted a dilf to hold his head in place as the man used his mouth, again and again, for his own pleasure? Fuck to the yes, <em>that's what Kon had wanted.</em> Kon gagged around the thick length being forced down his throat, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. Fuck yes, this was exactly what Kon <strong>needed</strong>.</p><p>A slap across his cheek was enough to startle Kon, eyes opening wide. Bruce growled down at him, hands caressing Kon's cheeks. "Keep your eyes on me while you're sucking me down," Bruce commanded, and Kon groaned, eyes watering just a bit from the lack of air.</p><p>Kon wasn't a full Kryptonian. He needed air. Not as much as a human, but the need was definitely there, and Bruce was denying him even that, choking him on his length again and again, and fuck if that wasn't hot as hell.</p><p>Bruce really was treating Kon like a cheap two dollar whore. And, Kon was loving every second of it.</p><p>Kon did as he was told, eyes never leaving Bruce's as the man used him, fucking his mouth like he owned it. This is where Kon belonged: on his knees, one of his holes beings used by a bear of a man who was letting out the most delicious growls, fucking into Kon's throat again and again.</p><p>Bruce leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kon's, and fuck if the man wasn't flexible, because his length was still firmly lodged in Kon's throat. "I'm going to cum, and you're going to swallow me down like a good boy," Bruce ordered, and Kon almost came right then and there.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yes.</em>
</p><p>Kon couldn't help himself. Undoing his own pants, Kon began to jerk himself as he swallowed down Bruce's length. Just a little more, just a little-</p><p>Bruce hissed, standing back to full height before a knee slammed into Kon's arm. Kon gasped, a surprised grunt escaping his lips around Bruce's cock as the motion jerked his head.</p><p>"Good boys don't touch themselves without permission," Bruce told him, and Kon whimpered around him. "Then again, you haven't been good, have you? You've been bad, and daddy needs to punish you. Isn't that right? Isn't that what you need?"</p><p>If it wasn't for the fact that Kon's mouth was currently otherwise occupied, Kon would have laughed at the utter cheesiness of that statement.</p><p>Bruce curled his hands into Kon's hair again, pumped in twice more, then shoved Kon's head all the way down into his pubes. Kon groaned out, unable to stop his eyes from fluttering as stars began to dance across his eyes from the lack of proper breath.</p><p>Still, Kon remembered to keep his gaze locked with Bruce's, even as he inhaled the man's scent directly from the source. Bruce trailed a hand down to cup Kon's cheek, thumb rubbing against where Kon's lips were stretched around his length, then...</p><p>Bruce was coming down Kon's throat, rich and creamy. Kon couldn't help the desperate sound that escaped him as Bruce pumped load after load down his throat, making Kon take it. Making Kon swallow it.</p><p>The billionaire pulled back, until the head of his cock was resting on Kon's lips, and he came some more.</p><p>Kon gasped as cum driveled down his cheek, splashing directly into his face. Bruce let out an appreciative sound, pulling back to rub his cockhead against Kon's cheek, smearing the cum there.</p><p>Then, as Kon sat there bashing in the afterglow of one of the hottest blowjobs he'd ever given, Bruce snarled, taking a step back and slapping Kon again. Kon gasped, face moved by the force.</p><p>Fun fact about Kon's invulnerability: Kon could turn it on or off at will, and even spread it to others, if need be. And right now? Kon had it firmly set to off, so he felt that slap full force. His cheek stung, and... Holy fuck, no wonder Rob liked it when Kon got rough with him.</p><p>Fingers gripped onto Kon's chin, forcing him to look up. Bruce was glowering down at him, blue eyes dark, pupils fully blown from lust. "You made a mess, you naughty boy. Didn't I tell you not to spill a drop?"</p><p>Kon almost wanted to protest that he wouldn't have spilled any if Bruce hadn't decided it was vitally important to give him a money shot, but thought better of it.</p><p>Bruce pulled Kon's head forward, rubbing his cheek against his still hard length, which hadn't gone down at all despite the man's orgasm. "Clean me off," Bruce ordered. "Good boys clean their messes."</p><p>Kon moaned at that, the words going straight to his dick. Face still smeared with cum, Kon began to lap at Bruce's cock before moving on to the man's hairy thighs, making sure to get every drop.</p><p>A bit of cum had even dripped down onto the floor, and Kon made sure to lick that up as well. Then, still on his knees, Kon sat up and looked directly at Bruce before he let his tongue loll out of his mouth, licking up the cum Bruce had blasted there. Bruce let out an appreciative sigh at the sight as Kon licked his lips, savoring the taste.</p><p>With a growl, Bruce pulled Kon to his feet, lips meeting Kon's in a hungry frenzy. Kon met the kiss just as eagerly, wrapping his arms around the older man as he rubbed himself shamelessly against Bruce's leg.</p><p>Bruce was bigger than Kon was. Not by much, but, he definitely had more muscle mass, and it was hot as hell. Coming up here today was one of the best plans Kon had ever had.</p><p>Bruce spun Kon around, quickly pushing him towards the desk. Kon moaned, letting it happen. Letting himself be manhandled about as Bruce shoved him face first onto the desk, bent over for the other man to see.</p><p>Rough calloused hands made quick work of Kon's dress pants, pulling them down to drop around his knees. Kon panted against the desk, hornier than he'd ever been as Bruce began to massage his ass before spanking him, hard.</p><p>Kon grunted, eyes going wide.</p><p>Alright. Once Kon left this place, he needed to track down Red Hood and let the other vigilante fuck him as roughly as he wanted with Kon's invulnerability entirely shut off.</p><p>Bruce leaned over him, breath not against the back of Kon's neck, his length rubbing between Kon's ass cheeks. "You've been a naughty boy," Bruce whispered hotly directly into Kon's ear. "You just couldn't wait to get my cock inside you, even with Tim in the room. Because, the truth is, you're a bad boy who needs to be punished, aren't you?"</p><p>Kon moaned loudly at that, rubbing himself insistently back against Bruce. "Yes, sir! I want- <em>I need to be</em>- ugh!" Kon groaned out as Bruce pulled back and sparked him again, harder than the first time.</p><p>Bruce massaged against the spot he'd hit before his hand trailed down into the cleft of Kon's ass, thump pressing against his hole.</p><p>Kon let out a keening sound at that, desperate and needy.</p><p>"While I've got you stretched out for me like this, you'll call me daddy and nothing else, is that clear?" Bruce commanded, and Kon's dick jumped, thudding against the desk audibly.</p><p>When Kon didn't respond right away, Bruce spanked him again. Kon groaned into the desk, pressing himself back. Bruce spanked him again, and Kon felt a bit of precum ooze out of his dick.</p><p>"Is that clear?" Bruce repeated with a growl, and fuck if that deep baritone wasn't doing things to Kon's libido.</p><p>"Yes!" Kon screamed out so loudly that the only thing keeping him from being heard by his coworkers was how much space Bruce put between his office and everyone else's.</p><p>Bruce spanked him again and Kon gasped, a moan spilling from his lips.</p><p>"Yes, what?" Bruce demanded, hands kneading Kon's ass cheeks as if he owned them.</p><p>"Yes, daddy!" Kon gasped out, rubbing his face insistently on the wooden desk, onto his own drool.</p><p>Bruce let out a low rumbling sound behind him. "Spread yourself open for daddy," Bruce ordered, and Kon did so enthusiastically. Hands reaching back, legs parted, Kon spread himself open, exposing himself entirely. Kon looked back over his shoulder, looking directly at Bruce.</p><p>The man was staring hungrily at Kon's hole, at the way Kon was presented before him. The man radiated lust and sex, coming off of him in waves. Then, Bruce looked up, meeting Kon's gaze.</p><p>Bruce's thumb rubbed along Kon's taint, ghosting over exactly where Kon needed it to go, but not going inside.</p><p>"Did you prep yourself for daddy?" Bruce asked him, voice light and jovial, and Kon's breath hitched just a bit. "Did you get yourself ready for me? Nice and clean?"</p><p>"Yes daddy," Kon moaned out, because he had. Kon had come into work today determined to get wrecked and had prepared himself beforehand for it. Kon had taken the chance that he wasn't reading the signs wrong and it was paying off in the best of ways.</p><p>Bruce let out another low growl. Then, without warning, Bruce Wayne, father, billionaire, Kon's boss, dropped down to his knees and buried his face in between Kon's cheeks. Kon cried out, head turning to fall back onto the desk with a thump as his back arched as Bruce's tongue speared into him.</p><p>Instantly, Kon could tell that this was not the first time Bruce Wayne had eaten ass. The man was devouring him with a gusto that could only have come from experience, tongue drilling at Kon's hole with firm precision.</p><p>Bruce Wayne was a sloppy eater, Kon decided, as he felt saliva run down his thighs. Kon's body contorted just a bit, unable to help it as Bruce continued to ravish his hole. Fuck, fuck, <strong>fuck</strong>.</p><p>Kon's hands slacked just a bit in their position, and Bruce spanked him again before pulling back. Kon whined out at the loss, needing that tongue back in him.</p><p>"I told you to hold yourself open!" Bruce hissed, and smacked the other cheek, Kon let out a grunt, then did as commanded.</p><p>Bruce let out a satisfied hum at that before returning to his task, and Kon let out a content sigh. This? This was bliss.</p><hr/><p>Conner Kent was thicker than oatmeal, Bruce decided, and the sounds he let out as Bruce ate him out were downright divine.</p><p>Bruce was going to enjoy this.</p><p>Was it healthy seducing someone you dislike and fucking them stupid specifically to try and ruin their chances of entering a relationship with someone else? Not in the slightest. Was Bruce going to do it anyways and enjoy every moment of it? Fuck yes, he was.</p><p>Bruce lifted his hand, sliding in a finger easily alongside his tongue, Conner's body opening right up. Bruce groaned at the sight, pulling back just a bit to admire how Conner's already sloppy looking hole was just sucking him in.</p><p>"You dirty fucking slut," Bruce gasped out. "Your body just needs to be filled, opening up so easily. Is that what you need? Daddy's cock, inside you, hitting all the right places?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" Conner shouted out. "Ple- please!" Conner screamed as Bruce forced in another finger, and it went in as easily as the first.</p><p>Bruce wasn't even using any lube. Just his own saliva. Conner Kent's hole was just that slutty.</p><p>"Daddy, please- I need it!"</p><p>Bruce growled. Needed it, huh? Bruce would give the clone <em>exactly</em> what he was asking for, then. Bruce Wayne was never a man to leave his partners unsatisfied in bed, after all.</p><hr/><p>Bruce, Kon realized, was going to end up giving him a beard burn, which was hot as hell. The older man currently had four fingers pressing into Kon, along with his tongue, which scraped along inside him continuously. Bruce was eating him out like a man possessed, and Kon couldn't wait for what was coming next.</p><p>Bruce's fingers and mouth felt good, but they weren't big enough. What Kon wanted and needed was that slab of meat dangling between Bruce's legs.</p><p>Bruce seemed to realize that as well. The older man pulled back, smacking Kon's ass one more time before standing to his feet. An arm made it's way across Kon's chest, pulling him up until his back was flush against Bruce's chest, fingers still pumping in and out of Kon at a torturously slow pace.</p><p>Kon gasped out as Bruce trailed his tongue alongside his throat before the older man pulled back, fingers leaving him as large hands made quick work of Kon's remaining clothes. Kon let him, and soon, he was naked as the day he was made in that fancy Cadmus test tube, with Bruce Wayne running his hands up and down Kon's body, feeling along every inch, tracing along Kon's abs.</p><p>While Kon himself was now naked, Bruce was not. The older man was still dressed and proper as he felt Kon up, kissing along Kon's throat and the back of his neck before tilting Kon's head back. Dominating lips that had only moments before had been eating Kon out covered his own, and Kon moaned into the kiss, letting out a submissive whimper as Bruce took Kon's thick length in hand and started to stroke him.</p><p>Being naked while Bruce wasn't made Kon feel dirty. Like an object, being used for the older man's pleasure. Being used by his daddy.</p><p>Bruce shoved his fingers back in without warning and Kon broke the kiss to gasp before he was unceremoniously shoved back down face first onto the desk.</p><p>"Mmm," Bruce moaned, free hand tracing along the muscles of Kon's back. "You don't even need me to lube you up, do you? Your slutty hole will open right up for me without that, won't it?"</p><p>"I don't," Kon gasped, looking back over his shoulder to stare at Bruce. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please."</p><p>Bruce stopped fingering Kon, withdrawing the hand to spank him again. Kon grunted, feeling pleasure from the blow as Bruce growled.</p><p>At this point, Kon knew <em>exactly</em> what the older man wanted.</p><p>"Please, daddy! Fuck one! Fuck me please, I nee- Ugh!"</p><p>Kon's back bent as Bruce entered him without warning. Not just the head, but all at once, all nine inches piercing Kon at once in a single go. Kon gasped, eyes going wide, not having expected that. Not having been ready for it.</p><p>Bruce didn't wait after that. Instead, the man began to fuck him proper, sliding in and out of Kon with smooth, precise thrusts. Kon's mouth fell open as moans spilled from him, enjoying every second of it.</p><p>"You filthy fucking slut!" Bruce grunted out. "Taking me so easily, taking me bare... Taking me without any lube! You're nothing but a good sloppy hole for daddy to use! Isn't that right?"</p><p>"Ye- Yes!" Kon managed to choke out between the noises Bruce was forcing out of him. "Yes daddy! Fuck! Fuck me harder daddy, please! Use me!"</p><p>Bruce growled behind him, rough hands falling down to brace themselves on Kon's shoulder blades as he started to fuck Kon proper. Kon moaned through it all, unable to do anything but just lay there and take it.</p><p>Bruce's tie ghosted along Kon's back, a firm reminder that, while Kon was naked and exposed, Bruce was not. Bruce was using Kon as his own personal cock sleeve, not even bothering to try and hit Kon's sweet spot, just fucking away at Kon for his own pleasure.</p><p>The thought alone made Kon cum.</p><p>Bruce stilled inside him as Kon sobbed through his orgasm, painting the desk white. Some of it fell to the ground, making an utter mess everywhere.</p><p>Then... Bruce was yanking Kon back, until he was flushed against Bruce's clothed chest again. Pants escaped Kon's lips as he came down from his euphoric high, head lolling against Bruce's neck.</p><p>"Did I say you could cum?" Bruce growled darkly into Kon's ear, and his dick jumped at the tone. Bruce pulled Kon back a step, then pushed on his back. Kon let him, body bending to the older man's will as Bruce shoved him face first into his own cum on the desk. "Good boys clean their messes," Bruce said, and Kon couldn't help the moans jostled out of him as Bruce began to thrust in him again.</p><p>Obediently, Kon began to lick his own cum off the desk. A good bit of it had dripped down to the floor below, and Kon knew he had to clean that too. Through it all, Bruce never stopped fucking him. If anything, the thrusts had gotten rougher, and the change in angle was making Bruce's dick scrape just barely along Kon's prostate, making it all the fucking better.</p><p>Then... The second surprise of the morning came as Bruce's office phone began to ring.</p><p>The pair of them froze, Kon looking up at the thing in a surprised dazed. Kon had almost forgotten where they were.</p><p>Bruce's hand curled into Kon's hair and shoved. Kon grunted as he was bent in half, ass up and face down into the floor. "Finish cleaning, and be quiet for daddy," Bruce said before reaching for the phone.</p><p>Then, as Bruce clicked to answer and brought the phone up to his ear, he gave Kon a single, hollow thrust. And Kon, being the little shit that he was, let out an audible moan, even as he started to lap up his own cum.</p><p>Bruce's only response was a hand on Kon's hip, squeezing at the flesh there before he spoke, "Hello, Clark."</p><p>Kon froze, mind going blank. Wait, what? That couldn't - <em>No</em>. Bruce had to be fucking with him. That, or it was a different Clark. Kon <em>did not </em>just purposefully let out a sexually charged moan in the hopes of riling Bruce Wayne up just a bit more with <strong>Superman</strong> on the fucking phone.</p><p>"Hello, Bruce," Clark's voice came across clearly to Kon's enhanced senses. The clone's mind went blank in shock, even as Bruce resumed his thrusting at a reduced pace.</p><p>Kon bit back a whimper as Bruce's cock pushed directly against his sweet spot, making Kon see stars.</p><p>"I hope I didn't call at a bad- do you have company over?" Clark's voice rang through the phone.</p><p>Kon bit his lip in an effort to be quiet.</p><p>"Not at all, " Bruce replied, free hand trailing along the muscles of Kon's back before the older man draped one of his legs over Kon, dress shoe coming down on Kon's head to shove him farther into his own spunk. Kon couldn't help the gasp that left his lips at that, the message being utterly clear: <em>good boys clean up their messes.</em> "I'm just taking care of some work related errands. How can I help you?"</p><p>Kon began to clean the floor as Bruce kept his foot firmly planted on his head and resumed thrusting slowly into him, cock dragging in and out of Kon, creating the most delicious friction.</p><p>" ... Bruce, you do know my ears are better than most, right? Reporter's instinct, and all that?" Clark responded, and Kon could practically hear the deadpan in his pseudo father/brother's voice.</p><p><em>Oh fuck, oh fuck, </em> <em> <strong>oh fuck.</strong> </em></p><p>Clark could hear them. Clark could hear Kon, getting slowly fucked by Bruce Wayne. Clark might even be able to hear the way Kon was cleaning up his own cum off the floor with his tongue.</p><p>Another spurt of cum gushing out of Kon's dick before he could stop it, adding onto the mess. Kon let out a desperate whimper, bringing a closed fist up to his mouth to bite into it.</p><p>Above him, Bruce stilled.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Clark. I assure you, I'm alone. What can I do for you?"</p><p>Then, Bruce began thrusting again. Kon continued to bite into his hand, whimpers threatening to slip past the flesh with each stroke of the billionaire's cock.</p><p>"Bruce-," Clark began, challenge ringing clear in his voice.</p><p>"Talk, Clark, please. My time is valuable, you know. I'm a busy man." Bruce interrupted.</p><p>"I can hear that," Clark responded bluntly, just as Bruce hit just the right spot. Instead of thrusting out again, Bruce swirled his hips, grounding directly into the spot, making Kon see stars.</p><p>Kon couldn't help it. Against his will, his mouth fell open, a choked out gasp escaping his lips. His father could hear them. Kon's dad could fucking hear them, having sex. Clark could hear them, <em>and it was turning Kon on</em>. He should be dying from embarrassment. Instead, it was making Kon hard as steel. His cock jumped again, demanding attention, hitting audibly against the underside of Kon's belly.</p><p>Bruce responded by grounding his foot even harder into Kon's head. Kon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Bruce resumed his rhythmic pounding of Kon's prostate.</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea what you mean. Please, get to the point. I wasn't kidding about being busy right now."</p><p>This time, when Clark spoke, he sounded amused. "I thought you said you were just doing some work related errands and that you could talk."</p><p>"That's true," Bruce stated. "I'm not doing anything important. Just taking care of some business."</p><p>Kon had to keep himself from moaning aloud again. The casual way Bruce said it, the way his heart didn't even stutter with the words, the way he was thrusting into Kon just right, was pushing all of the right buttons.</p><p>Kon couldn't help it. Mouth opening again, a single sharp gasp escaped from his lips, followed by a single choked out word, too low for human ears to pick up: "Da-daddy," Kon moaned out.</p><p>The response was instant.</p><p>On the other line of the phone, Clark gasped out, "<em><strong>Is that Conner?</strong></em> Did- did you seriously pick up the phone while fucking Con-"</p><p>"I'll have to call you back," Bruce cut him off, disconnecting the line.</p><p>Then, a growl escaping him, Bruce tossed the phone aside. Leg falling off of Kon, Bruce pulled entirely out before wrapping his arms around Kon's waist, hauling him up and spinning him around.</p><p>A hiss escaped the older man's lips as he lifted Kon up, Kon gasped out, wrapping his legs firmly around Bruce's thick waist as his boss attacked Kon's throat, biting into the flesh. A cry escaped Kon's lips as he laid there and took it. With a single hand, Bruce inserted himself back inside before pulling back slightly, bouncing Kon on his dick easily.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>Kon knew Bruce was strong, because no one got those sort of muscles without working for them, but this was something else. Kon was not exactly light, and he wasn't helping Bruce along either.</p><p>"You dirty fucking boy," Bruce growled as sharp gasps escaped Kon's lips. Kon's dick bounced between the two of them, making a mess of Bruce's fancy business attire as cum kept leaking from it like a faucet. "You couldn't even keep quiet knowing your own father was on the other line! Did you want daddy's dick that much that you couldn't help yourself?"</p><p>"Yes!" Kon screamed. "Yes, I wanted daddy's dick! Fuck! Mmm, fuck me so good, I need it, daddy, plea-!"</p><p>Bruce slammed Kon onto the desk, hard. The computer monitor fell straight off. The keyboard was digging into Kon's back, along with the picture frame.</p><p>Kon didn't mind in the slightest, especially when Bruce picking up speed, fucking into him furiously, all previous control gone. Kon took it with equal enthusiasm, moaning out loudly as Bruce filled him again and again.</p><p>This was something Kon couldn't get from Rob. As much as Kon loved topping the guy, Rob was a total bottom, and Kon just needed to get railed and used sometimes.</p><p>"Da- daddy!" Kon groaned out. Bruce loomed above him, face and determined as he gave Kon exactly what he asked for.</p><p>Bruce pulled back slightly. For a moment, Kon was afraid the man was going to stop, but that wasn't the case. Hands were quickly undoing the buttons of Bruce's suit as the older man glowered down at him, eyes full of hunger and lust.</p><p>Kon sat up, hands rising to help him, exposing more and more of the man's flesh. Unlike Kon, who was, for the most part, smooth, Bruce was covered in hair. A happy trail led directly to the cock currently filling Kon up just right, and Kon couldn't help but trail a hand down the man's firm chest.</p><p>Kon cupped one of Bruce's pecks in hand, feeling it. Then, looking straight at Bruce, Kon leaned forward and began to suck on his nipple.</p><p>Bruce let out a moan at that and began thrusting again, large arms wrapping around Kon. Kon met each thrust, bouncing happily as he bit into the older man's nipples, hands running along Bruce's back, legs still wrapped around the older man's waist.</p><p>Bruce fucked him hard and fast, and Kon couldn't help the gasps that left his lips at each thrust. Mouth falling off of Bruce's nipple, Kon kissed along Bruce's pecs before his eyes darted to Bruce's arm.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Kon had been right. Those arms were as thick as Kon's head made out of pure muscle. Kon couldn't help himself, mouth moving to kiss along the bicep, sucking directly on it.</p><p>Kon was a slut for muscles, and Bruce Wayne had that in droves.</p><p>Kon's focus on Bruce's arms weren't lost on the man. Yanking Kon up, Bruce stood. Kon gasped out as Bruce spun them, walking towards the windowed wall.</p><p>Bruce pulled out for just a moment, spinning Kon around and shoving him face first against the window. Kon grunted, hands splaying themselves across the glass to support himself.</p><p>Below them, Kon could see the citizens of Gotham. Logically, Kon knew that they would not be able to see him, but the fact remained: Kon, if he concentrated, <em>could see them.</em></p><p>Bruce entered Kon again without warning, an arm snaking up to Kon's throat, his massive muscular bicep pressing against it.</p><p>Kon's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Look down at them," Bruce whispered in Kon's ear. "Imagine if they could see you? All of them, looking up and just seeing you taken like the slutty boy that you are, begging for daddy's cock."</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Please," Kon begged, looking back at Bruce over his shoulder. "Fuck me, daddy, face me please, I nee- Ugh!"</p><p>Bruce pulled back for only a moment, then began to fuck Kon proper again, hips pistoning rapidly. Kon could take it, easily. Bruce was right. This was what Kon needed. What he craved.</p><p>Being a good bitch boy, panting and taking it, letting his daddy use his hole.</p><p>Then, Bruce did perhaps the hottest thing he'd done so far. Pulling his arm back, he began to choke Kon with his bicep.</p><p>Kon's eyes went wide as his breath left him. Bruce growled behind him, hot and low. The older man began to kiss along the back of Kon's neck as he felt him over with his free hand.</p><p>"Such a good boy for daddy, taking me so well," Bruce grunted. "This is what you needed: daddy's dick, pounding your boy pussy, isn't that right?"</p><p>Bruce let up on Kon's neck just enough for him to breathe, and Kon knew exactly what the older man wanted.</p><p>"Yes, daddy! Fuck! This is what I needed! Da-daddy!"</p><p>"Good boy," Bruce praised, before pressing his bicep firmly against Kon's throat again. Kon choked, stars dancing before his eyes again as Bruce kept using him, again and again.</p><p>Then, Kon noticed it.</p><p>Eyes looking forward, Kon could see, there, in the distance. Not an it, but a <em>he</em>.</p><p>Superman was floating a good distance away, too far for the human eye to see, looking directly at them. Kon met his progenitor's face, and watched in glee as the man's face went as red as his cape.</p><p>Kon couldn't help it. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, Kon winked before cumming again, all over the window. Clark went even redder at that, spinning around and blasting away.</p><p>Kon knew he should be embarrassed by the whole thing, but... If anything, it turned him on even more.</p><p>It was at that moment that Kon realized that he had an exhibitionist kink. Huh. The more you learn every day, Kon supposed.</p><p>Behind him, Bruce groaned loudly.</p><p>"You filthy slut! I don't even have to touch your cock to make you cum! All it takes is daddy's dick inside your hole!"</p><p>The arm choking him let go. Kon gasped, forehead falling against the window as Bruce wrapped his large hands around Kon's waist, fucking him with the frenzy of a man possessed.</p><p>"Fuck my pussy, daddy! Please! It's yours!"</p><p>Bruce let out several more grunts, giving Kon exactly what he'd asked for. Exactly what he wanted. Kon could do this all day, and he'd enjoy every filthy second.</p><p>Then, with a roar, Bruce fucked into Kon twice more before falling still, deep inside of him.</p><p>Kon felt the other man cum, and couldn't help the choked out gasp that left his lips, or the way his cock leaked out another few spurts of cum itself as the feeling of being so wonderfully full made him orgasm again.</p><p>The pair of them stood there panting for several moments, just basking in the afterglow.</p><p>Then, slowly, with much more care than he'd had since they started this, Bruce pulled out of Kon.</p><p>Kon hissed at the loss, clenching his ass, making sure to keep as much of the man's seed there. Kon didn't want to waste a single drop.</p><p>Bruce took a step back and let out a content sigh. Kon turned around to face him, but Bruce was no longer before him. Instead, the older man was making his way to a large cabinet he had on the side of the room. Bruce opened it, and Kon saw there were spare clothes inside.</p><p><em>Ah</em>. They were done, then. Kon supposed there was a limit to human stamina, especially for a man as old as Bruce. Kon decided to follow suit, and went to dress himself as well.</p><p>Bruce was humming to himself, sounding utterly satisfied and pleased with himself. Kon let a satisfied smirk of his own play across his lips as he spoke up, just as he finished buttoning up his pants.</p><p>"Thanks for that, Mr. Wayne! I really needed it, but I do have to go: Tim said he'd be buying brunch, and you really did help me build up an appetite!"</p><p>Kon had the utter satisfaction of watching Bruce Wayne nearly collapse on himself in surprise turning around to stare at Kon with wide eyes. Bruce hadn't even finished dressing, and his shirt was currently unbuttoned, exposing his furry chest.</p><p>"What?" Bruce asked, voice entirely flummoxed. "But we- you and I- we just," Bruce stuttered out, much to Kon's amusement.</p><p>Then, the door opened. Bruce spun, surprised, but Kon had expected it. With a smile, Kon turned to greet their guest.</p><p>"Hi Tim!"</p><p>"Hi, Conner," Tim smiled at him before tilting his head to look at Bruce. The billionaire was still gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I hope you finally got that thing out of your system, Bruce. We can't have our CEO chasing interns around so blatantly," Tim tsked, painting the perfect image of a disappointed parent.</p><p>Bruce was still gaping, wide eyes looking back and forth between Kon and Tim. "But I- you- he and I just-."</p><p>"Fucked like rabbits?" Tim interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, <em>I know</em> <em>Bruce</em>. Kon told me everything, before he came up here."</p><p>Then, inexplicably, Tim's expression became outright evil, and fuck if that wasn't hot to. "We planned the whole thing. We figured you wouldn't stop until you got into Kon's pants at least once, and Kon was more than willing."</p><p>Bruce's jaw practically hit the floor. Kon wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel sorry for the man. Bruce opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. Clearly, he had no idea what to say.</p><p>Realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of his father, Tim turned his head away dismissively and smiled at Kon. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Kon grinned, making his way across the office. "Yeah! Can't wait to finally go on a date with you!"</p><p>Tim met his grin with one of his own before squirting. "You are so washing your mouth out before I let you kiss me. Don't think I didn't notice how you were blowing him under the desk when I came in here: his expression was hilarious."</p><p>Kon laughed, moving next to Tim to take his hand, interlacing their fingers together. Tim gave him a sunny smile before looking back at Bruce. "On, and, by the way? I emailed you that document I had you sign earlier. Don't think I didn't notice you purposefully botching that so I'd have to come back up here and here you getting it on with Conner."</p><p>Kon did a double take. Bruce had done what?</p><p>Kon looked back towards Bruce, but the man was no longer looking at either of them. Instead, his gaze was locked firmly ahead, confusion evident in his face.</p><p>Tim let out a disappointed sigh before looking to Kon, smiling again. "Let's go! I know a great place downtown that makes the best Thai. Do you like Thai?"</p><p>Tim led them out, and Kon couldn't be happier.</p><p>As they left, Kon couldn't help but overhear Bruce mutter the words "I misjudged them. I misjudged them <em>both</em>,” under his breath so low that even Kon almost didn't catch it.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Kon stared blankly at a sheet of paper.</p><p>When in doubt, write it out.</p><p>Kon stared at the piece of paper before him, looking over several facts, before writing along and adding more.</p><p>1. My enhanced senses didn't work properly at Wayne Enterprises. Whatever is messing with them is subtle, so I didn't catch on at first, but it's definitely there.</p><p>2. Red Robin and Tim Drake-Wayne could pass as twins. Their hearts beat at a different frequency, though.</p><p>2a. Tim's heartbeat sounded disturbing more like Red Robin's the second we left the building.</p><p>3. Facts 1 and 2 combined makes the possibility that they're one in the same <strong>increase</strong>.</p><p>4. Clark and Bruce clearly know each other, to the point where Clark can call Bruce at work and vague about having super hearing. Not to mention… Other things.</p><p>5. Batman's never liked me, and totally would pull some random bullshit to keep me away from his kid.</p><p>6. Batman has five kids. Bruce Wayne has five kids.</p><p>Kon squinted at the paper, eyes narrowing. Then, with startled revelation, hand shaking just the tiniest bit, Kon wrote one more damning fact.</p><p>6. Oh shit, <em>I got fucked by the goddamn Batman</em></p><p>NO WONDER CLARK HAD BEEN FREAKING OUT. Kon had yet to talk to the guy, and was very blatantly avoiding him, which was all fine and dandy because Clark was avoiding him too.</p><p>Kon stared at the paper before slowing adding one more:</p><p>7. And Red Robin not only let me, <em>he encouraged me</em> and laughed at the psychological aftermath. I think I might be in love with him, he's such an evil gremlin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>